Traitor
by hladds
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. James Potter has a HUGE crush on Lily Evans. They are forced to work together to solve the murder of a Hogwarts student, before the school has to be closed. LJ friendship
1. Introduction

Introduction- Lily

Lily Evans groaned loudly and put her head in her hands.

_I hate Transfiguration, _she thought passionately. She could hear titters around her. They loved it when she failed at something. Pretty, perfect, smart Lily Evans couldn't do a spell, but they could. They were just eating it up. Lily was easily the smartest witch in her year and was the top student in all of her classes except Transfiguration. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get it!

"Class dismissed. Miss Evans would you please stay for a moment," Professor McGonaggle said. The giggles got louder. Lily just wanted to hide.

"Three days in a row! What a way to start the year," she murmured sarcastically, to her friends.

Her best friend, Belle, patted her on the shoulder comfortingly as the other students filed out of the classroom. "I'll wait for you outside," she said, but Lily shook her head. Belle nodded and followed their other friends out.

"Miss Evans, I really don't understand what's going on! These spells are simple compared to what we'll be doing later on in the year! Your a smart girl, and if you only concentrated harder I'm sure that you could do the work.", Professor McGonaggle said looking at Lily over her spectacles. Lilly nodded, but inside she knew that she NEVER would be good at Transfiguration.

"Here watch me again. Quintum Leviosumn." The ball in front of her turned into a rat.

"Now, you try." Lily concentrated hard and said Quintum Leviosumn. The ball sprouted ears and a tail.

Professor McGonaggle sighed. "I suppose that's good enough. You may go." Lily walked back to the common room dejectedly. As usual when she got there she found Belle laughing and flirting, surrounded by people. With her long black hair, big blue eyes, and bee stung lips Belle naturally drew attention to herself. And with a vivacious and mischievous personality to match, it just added to the attention. Lily often felt like the ugly duckling around her, even though she was far from ugly. In fact she really was quite pretty. Her bouncing auburn curls and sparkling emerald eyes were startling against her fair complexation, and the sprinkling of freckles across her nose gave her the girl next door effect. Lily was quiet though, and didn't feel comfortable as the center of attention. (The only people who could bring Lily out of her shell were her friends Belle, Morgan, and Carrie, and her enemy James Potter.) Lily really preferred being the way she was. Belle's friend. She wasn't an outcast but wasn't extremely popular. She had a small circle of friends who meant the world to her. She didn't need admirers like Belle had. No, she was perfectly happy the way she was.

Introduction- James

"Hey girl, you've got a smart way about you

That makes me wish that I was smart enough for you

Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh

And I think that I could get used to that

And you're already used to laughing at me"- Dashboard Confessional

James Potter looked up from the Quidditch magazine he had been pretending to read by the fire. Really, he had been subtly staring at Lily Evans ever since she had entered the common room. Boy was she gorgeous! Even in her Hogwarts robes she was stunning. They clung to her in all of the right places. Her flaming hair was pulled back, and when she laughed her face lit up. He loved the way she looked even if she wasn't "perfect looking". He loved how innocent she was, and how different she was from any other girl he knew. He loved that he was the only one who could make her lose her temper, and the way her eyes sparkled when she was angry. He loved how smart she was, and how she never broke the rules ( or so he thought). He loved how she didn't care how she looked but still was beautiful. He even loved how she was the only girl who had ever turned him down! He loved her and he knew it. He knew what everyone else would think if they knew: _James Potter the biggest player in school IN LOVE! Impossible! _So he pretended to hate her, and to only ask her out as a joke. Only his closest friends knew how he really felt. After all, he did have a reputation to keep. Besides, she definitely didn't love him back. Heck, she didn't even LIKE him! James could never understand why. He was handsome: tall ( about 6 ft 2), had messy black hair, hazel eyes that girls could get lost in, and a body that any guy would kill to have. He was the Griffindor quidditch captain, and one of the most popular guys in school. He was smart, but played to many pranks to be a prefect. In other words he was perfect, any girls dream guy. Except Lilly's. So all James could do was wait. He was SURE that she would see how great a guy he was, and would come running into his arms. Who wouldn't?

"Oi, Prongs!" his best friend Sirius Black called bounding down the stairs from the boys dormitories. The common room went silent. Sirius had that effect on people. Sirius strutted his way over to James, waving at swooning girls as he passed. Sirius LOVED attention.

"In one of your Lily moods, eh? Man, I will never understand what you see in her. She hates your guts!" Sirius could always be counted on to squash James's hopes with Lilly.

"Not for long. No one can resist the Potter charm!"

"You mean the charm that hasn't worked for 2 years?" James through a book at Sirius and he ducked. The book hit Lilly in the back of the head.

"POTTER!!" she shrieked.

"Here we go again," Sirius murmured to their other best friend, Remus who had just joined them.


	2. Chapter 1 Traitor?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything 

Chapter 1

" Come on Lily get up!" Morgan groaned, shaking Lily. Lily only mumbled and rolled over in her sleep.

" It'll never work you know," Belle commented from the bathroom doorway, as she dried her hair with a towel,

" Nothing ever works except..." Belle trailed off as she grinned mischievously.

" Belle! We couldn't! You remember last time!" Morgan cringed at the memory. Her hair had been green for a week. Ugly vomit green.

" We'll just have to risk it then. What's the worst thing she'll do? Die our hairs again? We looked up the counter curse anyway." Belle said rolling her eyes at Morgan.

" Lily's the best charms student in school," remarked Carrie dryly, " I'm sure that she could do worse."

" Thanks for the support Carrie," Belle replied sarcastically. " Fine if you wont do it I will." Belle grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lily. A moment later a blast of ice-cold water hit Lily in the face.

Lily shrieked, and leaped out of bed, her hair sopping wet and dripping down her face. She glared at Belle.

" Don't you glare at me. Your the one who overslept." Belle said between laughs. Lily glanced at the muggle clock next to her bed and shrieked again.

" Why didn't you wake me up! There's no way I can be ready in 5 minutes!" Belle only laughed harder as Lily ripped the towel out of her hands and stomped into the bathroom. She jumped into the shower, and let out a yelp. Just her luck, it was cold.

_This school is magic and they can't even keep the showers warm! _Lily thought grumpily.

10 minutes later, Lily and Belle headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily was still grumbling. When they got there, they looked for Morgan and Carrie. Lily groaned. They were sitting with the Marauders.

_Figures,_ Lily thought.

The Marauders consisted of four boys in Lily's year, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lilly's mortal enemy, James Potter. The Marauders were handsome

(Except Peter who was cute in a boyish way- he was rather plump), rich, popular, and the most wanted boys in school. They could have any girl, except for Lily and a few others. Sirius Black, the handsomest of the four,(James a close second) had never stuck with one girl longer than a week. He was well known for playing girls, but none of the girls seemed to care. They all thought that they could "change" Sirius. Yeah right. The Marauders had these stupid nicknames for each other, and were always pranking people. In fact the only Marauder that Lily could tolerate was Remus. He actually tried to stop Sirius, James, and Peter from going overboard with their pranks and was a prefect. He was also a werewolf but Lily didn't know it yet. She did notice, however, that once a month Remus looked especially tired and his sandy blond hair looked almost gray. This was always when his visited his sick mother so Lily just assumed that he was worried about her. Remus really was a good guy, and Lily liked him when he wasn't around his annoying friends. Especially James. James loved to torment Lily by asking her out and trying to flirt with her. He was constantly messing up his dark brown hair to look "cool", and playing with a snitch. And he wasn't even a seeker! He was also a bully, always picking on younger students and Severus Snape. In Lily's mind James was a jerk of the worst kind.

Unfortunately for Lily, Belle took the seat next to Morgan, leaving the only seat open between James and Sirius. As soon as Lily sat down, James's hand jumped strait to his hair.

" Evans," he said with a lopsided grin. Lily ignored him, and turned to Remus.

" We have patrolling tonight," she told him, " till midnight."

Remus nodded. " I know. Minnie told me." Another annoying thing about the Marauders, they called Professor McGonagall " Minnie". Lily would have corrected him but it was at that moment that she felt a hand on her thigh. Sirius's hand of course. Lily slapped his hand away and turned to glare at him. She would have loved to slap the sexy grin off his face as well, but couldn't with all of the teachers present. Lily never got detentions. Instead she simply glared at him, and turned to listen to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and beamed at all of his students.

" Good morning all, and what a good morning it is! Before we begin I have an announcement. Our Head Boy and Girl, Miss Patil and Mr. Diggory have spoken to me about having an auror club. All students who are in 5th year and above may join, and I strongly recommend that you do so. The auror club will teach spells that are not taught in class. They are not easy spells but could prove very helpful. All members will also be taught to duel, and to defend themselves. Sign ups will be posted in each common room with details about where and when it will be ahead. Now on that note, Dig in!"

Food appeared on each table and Lily filled her plate, as chatter filled up the Great Hall.

" Is it just me or are the Slytherins glaring at Diggory and Patil? They're livid!" Belle grinned and pointed at them. Everyone laughed. It was true! They were all glaring and mumbling angrily completely ignoring their food.

" They should be angry, or scared at least! About half of them are Death Eaters and the others are going to join as soon as they graduate! Now they've got Dumbledore training people to fight against them. And Dumbledore's the only wizard that You-know-who's afraid of!" Remus said grinning at Belle.

" I'm going to join I think." Sirius said a few minutes later. Everyone' s heads shot towards him.

" Your parents..." James trailed off and gave him an 'are you insane' look.

" They'll probably disown me," Sirius answered wryly,

" But it doesn't really matter. I practically live with you anyway. I'm just not like them," he shrugged, " Its about time I did what I want to do, without worrying about what they think."

" I agree with you Sirius," Belle said with a small smile, " Who cares what they think! It's your life and you should do what you want with it. Anyhow I'm joining too. My mum will want me to. What about you guys?"

" I will," Lily said, " With my being a muggle born I'm already a target. I could use the protection."

" Me too," Remus said (he was also a muggle born),

"I definitely would feel more safe."

" I'll probably know most of the spells, but a little extra couldn't hurt." James said a little cockily but truthfully. Both of his parents were aurors. Morgan, Carrie, and Peter simply nodded.

" So we're all in agreement then. Were joining the auror club." Lily said with a smile at everyone.

Little did they know, one of them was far from pleased about it.

Bellatrix Black, a seventh year Slytherin, was heading to her Potions class when she heard her name hissed from the shadows.

" Pettigrew," she said coldly, recognizing the boy's pudgy face. Normally she didn't speak with Gryffindors but this one was different. He was a traitor to his house, a spy for the Dark Lord himself, and perhaps a future Death Eater. The boy trembled slightly under her gaze. She had that effect on people.

" Sirius is joining the auror club," he said with a gulp,

" And Belle too." Bellatrix showed no emotions; that wasn't her style. Inside though she was fuming. She knew that now, their fates were inevitable.

That night, around midnight, Remus and Lily were finishing their rounds and heading back to the common room. They had been having a good time, joking around, and even talking seriously at times, proving to Lily once again that Remus was an okay guy. They were passing the Great Hall, when Lily felt something cold down her spine. She shivered. Remus glanced over at her.

" You okay?" he asked her.

" Yeah," she answered slowly, "I just felt funny for a second there. I don't know. I'm fine, really." Lily froze suddenly. " Did you hear that?" she whispered. Another sound. " Footsteps." Lily whispered.

"Probably just a teacher or something." Remus answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah probably. Or maybe Amos is doing extra rounds again." She didn't sound convinced though. Lily took a step into the great hall.

" Hello?" Lily said softly, " Is anybody in here?" She held her wand up to see better. " Amos?" No one answered. The Hall was completely silent.

" Come on Lils. Lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps at night." Lily didn't move. " You were probably just hearing things."

" Yeah," Lily said with a sigh, " I guess."

"I'm sure I heard something", Lily murmured into the dark as she followed Remus, "I know I did."

Lily yawned and stretched as she hopped out of bed. After the incident the day before, she had decided that from now on she was going to be the first awake. A warm shower, and a chance to take a run was the perfect way to begin her day. After a quick shower, Lily pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a warm sweatshirt (she found muggle clothing much more comfortable than wizards). She was heading towards the door, when she saw Belle looking so inviting that she couldn't resist. Lily quickly charmed up a bucket of water, than grinning, changed her mind and turned it into paint. She then charmed it so that the bucket hovered above Belle's head, and would spill on her as soon as she opened her eyes. Lily grinned pleased, and grabbing her tennis shoes headed down the stairs into the common room. As Lily left the castle, she was hit with a blast of cool morning air. The sun was just rising over the lake, and the morning air was damp. The school seemed so peaceful in the morning. Lily knew that there was no place in the world that she'd rather be than Hogwarts. She jogged down around the lake her feet pumping against the ground. Lily wasn't particularly athletic, but running calmed her. She could gather her thoughts before the day began, and she enjoyed having time to herself. When Lily finally headed back into the castle, students were swarming the Great Hall. She could hear people screaming and crying. It was absolute mayhem. Lily grabbed the arm of a student who was running down the hall, but the girl shoved her out of the way.

" Lily!" someone from the crowd cried. Remus appeared in front of her dressed for school, his face pale. " McGonagall said to get everyone back to the common room."

" What's going on?" Lily asked loudly, but Remus was already trying to get students to head back and wasn't listening. Lily shoved her way through the crowd yelling, " Prefect, Get out of the way." Getting nowhere Lily leaped onto a table. She froze in shock. The color drained from her face, and her mouth dropped open.

Hanging in mid air above the head table was the body of a girl, her short black hair blocking her face. Her black robes were to big for her frail frame, and tied around her neck was a Gryffindor scarf. Her skin was white as snow, and blood trickled out of a cut on her wrist. Above her head floated a sign that read in her blood: TRAITOR.

The common room was silent, except for the weeping of several young students. Lily, Carrie, Morgan, and Belle sat curled on a couch. Across from them Remus lay sprawled across his own, with Sirius and James sitting on the floor in front of them. Peter was the only one missing. Morgan was the first to break the silence, lifting her brunette head.

" I can't believe it. How could this happen? Hogwarts seemed so safe." She spoke quietly as if only speaking to herself.

" I know. I don't even know who the girl was, but it's as if she was my best friend, it's so sad." Carrie's normally cheerful eyes were red and bloodshot.

" I know who she was," Sirius murmured. Everyone looked up at him, " Laurel Black, my cousin. 1st year Gryffindor."

" She was your cousin? I saw her in the common room yesterday. She was looked so sad. Sat in the corner alone, as if she was hiding from everyone. Her head was stuck in a book, shielding her face from view." Lily smiled sadly remembering.

" She was the only other non-Slytherin than me. With her gone, I've got no family left." Sirius said sadly.

" Sure you have family, Padfoot." James said squeezing Sirius on the shoulder. " You'll always have us. No matter what."


	3. Chapter 2 A Meeting, A Fight & A Plan

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.   
Chapter 2 Remus and Lily walked down the halls towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Classes had been canceled for the day, and a prefects meeting had been scheduled with the headmaster. It was early, and Lily was still half asleep. 

" Hey, Lils," Remus said a little hesitantly, " Can I ask you a question?" Lily nodded at him fighting back a yawn.

" Right. Well let's say that I have this friend. He's, um, a werewolf. Do you think its possible that he could have killed the girl?" Lily looked at him carefully.

" Remus, is Sirius or James a werewolf?"

" No", he answered quickly, " of course not! Its hypothetical, really."

" Okay," she said slowly only half believing him, " but if they were, you could tell me, you know." Remus silenced her with a look. " Alright," she sighed, " No, I don't think that it's possible that your 'friend' could have killed her. If she was killed by a werewolf she would have been a bloody mess, and would not be hovering above the staff table with a sign reading 'Traitor'." Remus sighed in relief.

_If she doesn't think that a werewolf could have, than no one else would, would they?_

" Is it that obvious to everybody?"

" Only an idiot could think that a werewolf had done that. Its just not possible."

" So Dumbledore wouldn't question him?"

" No Remus, I highly doubt that Dumbledore would accuse your friend." Lily smiled at Remus and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

" You're sure that James or Sirius isn't a werewolf, or anyone else that I know?" Remus shifted uncomfortably, and opened his mouth to answer

" Hey Lily! Remus! Wait up!" Alice Prewitt yelled jogging to catch up. She was a pretty 6th year Ravenclaw, with golden blond hair and caramel eyes. With her sweet disposition, friendly nature, and intelligent mind, she and Lily instantly became friends. They hung around together at prefect meetings, but didn't get to see each other often outside of the meetings, since they were in different years and houses. Alice was dating a 7th year Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom, who was good friends with Remus. Remus grinned at Alice, glad for the interruption. Lily wasn't quite as happy though.

" Hey Alice," Remus said when she had caught up, "Where' s Frank?"

" He's walking with Amos," she answered looking at Remus' s beaming smile, and Lily's glowering face. " I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

" No, of course not!" Lily answered giving Remus a ' you better tell me later look', " We were just talking." She smiled, her face loosening up.

" Alright, ladies," Remus said catching sight of Amos and Frank behind them, " I'll leave you two to talk." He headed back to join Amos and Frank. Lily and Alice chatted together, catching up on each other's lives. When they reached the gargoyle at the front of Dumbledore's office, they waited for the boys to catch up. Amos, being Head Boy, knew the password. When they reached the top of the spiral staircase behind the gargoyle, Lily gasped at the sight in front of her. She had never been in Dumbledore's office before, since prefects usually met in the special prefects common room. Dumbledore's office was magnificent. Bookshelves were built up all of the walls. Photographs, books, telescopes, wands, swords, even the sorting hat, were on the shelves. That wasn't what immediately caught Lily's eye though. A bird sat on a golden perch next to Dumbledore' s desk. It had fantastic long feathers, as red as Lily's hair. The bird was too beautiful for words to express.

" That's Fawkes. He's a phoenix," Alice murmured to Lily, following her gaze. Most of the prefects had already arrived, and were talking and laughing together. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors sat together, but the Slytherins secluded themselves. They all glared at Remus, Lily, and Alice when they entered. All three were muggle borns. Lily and Alice ignored them, but Remus returned the glares. He glared especially at Severus Snape, and Narcissa Black, Sirius's hated cousin. Lily, Frank, Alice, and Remus took empty seats, while Amos headed to the front of the room to sit with the Head Girl, Ava Patil. Several other prefects filed into the room, and a few minutes later Dumbledore came down the steps from his quarters.

" Ah, we're all here. Very good." He beamed at everyone over his half moon glasses.

" I'm very glad that I am able to attend one of your meetings, although the circumstances themselves are not very desirable at all." Dumbledore's smile turned sad, as he lowered himself into the chair behind his desk.

" It is about these circumstances that this meeting is being held to discuss. We will be able to continue classes and Qudditch while the murder is being investigated. The ministry is unable to send aurors or investigators to help us, because of the war. Unfortunately, we only have one month to solve it before the school has to be closed." Everyone gasped in surprise.

" But… why?' a Hufflepuff prefect asked.

" Families would not feel safe with their children attending a school where there are murderers on the loose. Students will be pulled out and returned home. Many students may head home within the week. A school can't survive without its students. The ministry has agreed to give us one month, and we are lucky to have that."

" Do you have any leads?" A Slytherin prefect asked from the corner.

" No promising ones. The murderers left no traces of themselves on the body, but we were able to trace the wand that was used. At the moment its at the bottom of the lake."

" Shouldn't you be able to figure it out by who doesn't have a wand?" Alice piped in.

" Tomorrow in classes, anyone who doesn't have a wand will be sent to me for questioning. We must be careful whom we pick to question though. We are low on the ingredients for Veritaserum."

" If you run out you could always use a muggle lie detector." Lily suggested. Dumbledore chuckled.

" I suppose we could, Miss Evans. We don't plan on running out though." He smiled at her, then his face turned serious again.

" I must warn you that, at the moment, that is our only lead. It is extremely likely that Hogwarts will be closed at the end of the month. If you hear anything that may help the investigation, tell me immediately. That may be our only hope. I'll make an announcement that classes are to begin again tomorrow morning, at breakfast. Any questions?" No one spoke. Dumbledore smiled. " None? Good. You may go." Everyone started talking and heading down the stairs to breakfast. Alice stood up and glanced down at Lily.

" You coming?" she asked.

" I've got to talk to Dumbledore for a second. You go ahead." Alice smiled and left after a quick hug between the two friends. As soon as everyone was gone, Lily approached Professor Dumbledore. She cleared her throat quietly, and he looked up at her from his desk.

" Ah, Miss Evans. What can I do for you?"

" I was wondering if there was anyway that I could help. With the investigations, that is. I feel horrible about what has happened, and I would really like to help, anyway that I could." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

" I'm glad that you asked Miss Evans. But am I right in presuming that that isn't the only reason you want to help."

" That's true, sir." Dumbledore studied her with his clear blue eyes, as if he could find the real reason in her face. Finally, satisfied with what he saw, he nodded.

" I've been considering starting a student group to help with the investigation. Be my eyes, and my ears if you like. You're a smart witch, Miss Evans, and quite trustworthy. How would you like to lead, and organize the group?'

" I would love to Professor."

" Excellent. I expect you to report back to me about who will be members, lets say, in two days?" Lily nodded.

" Good, I'll be able to assign you jobs then. Is there anything else you needed Miss Evans?"

" That's all, sir. Thank you."

Lily grinned at him, and turned to head down the stairs, to breakfast.

_Perfect_

"You did what!" Belle turned to gape at her best friend. It was in the afternoon, that same day. Students had been aloud to leave the common rooms after lunch. Lily had dragged Belle to the Astronomy Tower, to tell her about the meeting that morning.

" I offered to help with the investigations. Dumbledore's having me organize, and lead a group of students who have agreed to help me."

" Lily! Are you insane!" Belle hissed at her, " Why would you ever want to do that! Your already busy enough!" Lily rolled her eyes.

" I feel horrible about what's happened. That girl's killer should be brought to justice. It's the least I can do!"

" Lily! Carrie, Morgan, and me all feel just as bad as you do, but do you see us volunteering! No! We already have schoolwork, Qudditch, and friendships to deal with. We don't need more! And we're not taking half as many classes as you are! No, you've got to have another reason."

" Only that I feel bad about what's happened. And did you see how horrible Sirius looked when he found out. Maybe this will make him feel better."

" That's bull shit, and you know it. You don't give a damn

about Sirius. You can tell me the truth you know. After all, I am your best friend. Aren't I? We tell each other everything!"

" There's no other reason Belle! I swear!"

" Jeez, Lils! How stupid do you think I am! I know you better than I know myself. We've been best friends for four years! I can tell when your lying by now." Belle grabbed Lily's arm, and swung her around to face her. Lily glared at Belle then faltered. Tears began streaming down her face.

" Fine! If we don't solve it, then Hogwarts will be closed. Did you here me when I said that? This is my home Belle! I don't have a family! Voldemort killed them, all of them! My parents, my brother, everyone! All I have left is a sister who hates me! I am like a slave in her house. She doesn't love me! If Hogwarts is closed, I have nowhere to go. There is no way in hell that I am going to let that happen!" Belle rapped her arms around Lily.

" Oh god Lils! Why didn't you tell me it was that bad? I had no idea! Mom would love to have you stay with us."

" No Belle, I can't. I don't want to live off of your mother's hospitality. That wouldn't be fair to you both. You barely have enough to live on as it is! No, I'll just have to bear next summer with my sister. Then, as soon as I'm of age, I'll buy myself a flat in London. My parents did leave me a good amount of money in their will. It's only one more summer. I couldn't spend a year with her, though! I live in the cupboard under the stairs! I wouldn't even wish that hell on Potter! Don't you see why I can't just sit back and watch the school close! I have to do something" She smiled sadly at Belle.

" Jeez Lils! I've always thought that my life is bad, without a father and barely having enough money. But my mother loves me. She really does. My problems can't hold a candle to you and Sirius's. You don't need Petunia anyway, Lils. I'm more of a sister to you, than she'll ever be."

" Its true," Lily said with a small smile, " I should have been born a Peterson!" They both laughed and wiped away their tears.

" We better start recruiting for our investigation." Belle said. Lily cocked an eyebrow at Belle.

" Our?"

" If you thought that I'd make you go through with this all by yourself, than you definitely don't know me." Lily through her arms around Belle, and hugged her as hard as she could. Belle laughed, pushing Lily off of her.

" Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Lily's smile was huge.

" No problem. God knows you could use the help. So who are we going to include anyway?"

" Well, Morgan and Carrie of course, and Alice too. She'll want to include Frank, so he's in. We should probably ask Amos, and Ava Patil since they're the heads. Remus too of course."

" What about the rest of the Marauders?" Belle asked knowing the answer.

" What about them?" Lily answered, her face clouding at the mere thought of them.

" Well Sirius is the reason your doing this, isn't he?" Belle teased. Lily blushed, and grinned sheepishly. Belle laughed at the look on her face.

" Oh, shut up." She said punching Belle lightly on the arm, " I couldn't think of anything else." Belle sobered up.

" No, seriously Lily. You were right. He was really unhappy about what happened. He should be included."

" No matter how much I hate to admit it, you're right. He may annoy me half to death, but she was his cousin. He's in." Belle smiled.

" Good. So that's, me, you, Alice, Morgan, Carrie, Frank, Ava, Amos, Remus, and Sirius."

" No Slytherins. We don't have any Slytherins." Lily groaned, " I don't know any Slytherins." She glanced at Belle, who shrugged.

" Hey, wait a minute," Belle said realization dawning on her face. " Doesn't Amos have a brother in Slytherin? The cute 6th year, that Amos is always talking with. Dan Diggory, right?" Lily gave Belle a high five.

" Perfect! That should be enough. If we're lucky Dan may even bring more Slytherins in. Nice one' s that is. And we can ask Ava and Alice to bring a few more Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. So we should expect around 20. What do you think?"

" We're missing one person." Lily mentally checked her list.

" Who?'

" James."

" No way."

" Come on Lils! Get off your high horse! He could be helpful!"

" With what? Flirting with girls? Pranking? Catching a quaffle? Hexing Snape? Or maybe being a big headed prat, since he seems to be good at that!"

" Lils! Just give him a chance. He's more useful that you could ever imagine!"

" Again I repeat. How! Enlighten me Belle!" Belle remained silent.

" Like I thought. He's just a big headed pompous git, who wouldn't be anything more than a nuisance." Belle gave up on keeping silent.

" Your wrong Lily. I'll tell you why even if he may hate me for it. He's an animagus. Sirius and Peter are too. He has an invisibility cloak. A real bona-fide invisibility cloak. Where else would you find that? He also happens to know where every nook and cranny of Hogwarts is. Sirius, Peter, Remus and him, made a map of the school, with passages that not even Filch knows exists. And he also happens to be the most popular bloke in school, and just as smart as you. So, no Lily, he really isn't useful." She paused for a second. "Why can' t you just forget that he's made a few mistakes, and remember that he's only human. You make mistakes to. And I can assure you that no matter how much I love you, and see you as the sister I never had, if he's out than I am too. It wouldn't be fair any other way."

" How can you ask me to do this Belle! Fine, he's useful. I'll admit it. But I can't stop hating him, just like that!"

" I'm not asking you to stop hating him, just to put it behind you. If you want to save Hogwarts from closing, than you have to forget your pride, and ask him to help. He really is a good guy. He's one of my closest friends. If you get to know him, the real him, I'm sure that you'll like him. You're really a lot alike Lils. Loyal, smart, hot headed at times, not to mention so damn stubborn that it drives me nuts! You'd make a great team. Please Lils. Just give him a chance." Lily sighed in defeat.

" Fine, he's in. For now."

" And you'll be nice to him, no matter how much of an ass he is at times." Lily looked sick at the thought.

" Don't push it."

" Lils…"

" Fine. I guess."

" Cheer up, my friend. We're going to solve this murder, and in a month you can go back to hating James." Belle said wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders.

" All right," Lily said a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. " Is he really an animagus?"


	4. Chapter 3 Recruiting

Hey everyone,

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was on vacation in Maine, and then school started again. Plus I've had to do applications for high schools. So, unfortunately, I haven't had any time to post. By the way, please review more. I only have 3, and I can't improve if I don't get reviews. Thanks for your patience.

hladds

Chapter 3 

Morgan and Carrie's heads shot up, as a red blur slammed the door open, raced onto her bed, and buried her head under her pillow. They looked at each other and mouthed, James.

" Er, Lily? Are you okay?" Morgan asked, smiling slightly at her friend's antics. The only answer she got was a muffled wail. Carrie and Morgan turned as they heard a laugh in the doorway.

" She's fine, just embarrassed." Belle grinned.

" What happened this time?"

" I made Lils go ask the Marauders for help in her project. Literally too. I was dragging her."

" I thought you were going to?"

" And save her from the humiliation. Merlin no!"

Lily sat up on her bed.

"I hate you," she told Belle.

The other three only laughed harder, as Lily glowered. Carrie grinned at Belle.

" I'm sure the Marauders got a kick out of Lily's situation!"

" Let's just say that when she asked, James burst out laughing."

" They did accept, right?" Belle nodded.

" Remus did, at least. The other two were too busy laughing at her to reply." Lily scowled.

" If you weren't making me be civil to them, I would have hexed them on the spot." Belle rolled her eyes.

" Lils, I had to hold you back before they were being sent to the hospital wing."

" Ha, ha. Very funny." Lily fumed at the Marauders.

" You better get yourself together Lily. You still have to ask Dan Diggory to help." Lily groaned and fell back onto her bed.

" And how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know the guy!"

" Make conversation with him. Wait till the moment is right, and don't just spring it on him," Morgan advised.

" Just sway your hips a little, bat your eyelashes, and pretend to be stupid," Belle joked. " It works when I need someone to do my homework for me."

" Can you imagine?" Carrie laughed, " Lils you are the worst flirt I know."

Morgan added, "You are nice, though. And if he's anything like Amos asking him will be a breeze."

James folded his hands behind his head, a silly grin on his face. Remus gave his friend an amused look.

"I can't believe it Moony! She's finally coming around. She actually asked ME to help. And I thought she hates me, but obviously not because she wouldn't have asked me if she did! Even if Belle had to drag Lily because she was so embarrassed. She probably just likes…. That's it! She must like me! She's just pretending to hate me because I've been pretending to hate her! Well, sort of, since.." Remus cut James off.

" Prongs, you're rambling." James grinned sheepishly at him.

" And," Sirius put in from across the room, " It's very unlikely that Lily likes you." James opened his mouth to protest, but Remus cut him off again.

"He's right, James. I know Lily, and lets just say that you're not her type."

" That's not true!"

" James, you act like an ass around her."

" Do not!"

" Do too." Sirius replied sitting down next to Remus.

" How so?"

" For one, you're always ruffling your hair." Remus pointed out.

" That's just a nervous habit." Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.

" Let me finish. You're always bragging, showing off, hexing people, and acting full of yourself. Not to mention teasing and tormenting her mercilessly."

" I just want her to notice me. It works for all the other girls."

" Prongs! Lily isn't like all of the other girls. And haven't you ever thought of just being yourself."

" I dunno…"

" You're a great guy; fun, smart, funny, and really loyal. You just insist on putting up this stupid façade, that doesn't work anyway! Start showing the person that we see in you."

" And how do I do that?"

" It's simple. Stop pranking her. Stop asking her out. Stop hexing people. Talk to her about things other than Quidditch and yourself. And above all," Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, then said together, "Stop hooking up with other girls!"

" But…"

" You want her to like you, right?" James nodded, "There's nothing Lily hates more than a player."

" Except you," Sirius put in.

" Oh thanks Padfoot. That really helps," James said sarcastically.

"It's true." Remus rolled his eyes, and continued.

" All I can say is be her friend. And it would help if you worked hard on the investigation. Prove that you care about something more than Quidditch and girls."

James shrugged. " I was going to anyway."

" Good. I've got a feeling that we're going to have a lot of work to do."

" Yeah, we will," Sirius said, "But it's worth it. If Hogwarts closes I don't know where I'll go. There's no way that I'm going back to that house!"

" You can always stay with me." Sirius looked uncomfortable.

" Man, I wish this wasn't happening. I hate having to cash in on your parents hospitality."

" It doesn't matter, Padfoot. We're family, you guys. And as family, we stick together." They smiled at each other and shared a quick hug. James ruined the moment, though, by clearing his throat uncomfortably.

" So, uh, back to Lily."

" I can'tdo this!" Lily said for the millionth time. She tried to turn away but Morgan grabbed her arm. Belle and Carrie rolled their eyes. They were in the Library, trying to convince Lily to approach Dan Diggory.

" Geez, Lils. It's really not that difficult." Carrie said exasperated.

" Yes it is! I'm not used to walking up to people who don't even know who I am, and starting a conversation. I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

" Lils you've got to stop being so shy! It's about time that you made more friends. This is a brilliant opportunity!"

" But what if he doesn't like me, or thinks I'm annoying or something!"

"Lily, everyone likes you! And anyhow, this isn't for you. Do it for the investigation."

" It's a perfect time. He's sitting alone at a table in the Library. Just do it."

"Fine." Belle handed Lily a charms book.

" Here. Pretend you're doing your charms homework."

" Okay. I can do this." Lily took a deep breath. " Here I go." Morgan, Belle, and Carrie ducked behind a bookshelf to watch. Lily walked hesitantly towards Dan's table.

" Hi. Can I sit here?" Lily asked shyly. Dan looked up at her. Lily gulped. With light brown hair, and shocking

Blue-gray eyes, he was picture perfect. And when his hair fell over his eyes, Lily could have swooned.

" Sure." Dan quickly shoved his books out of the way, so that she could sit down.

" Lily Evans," Lily told him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Dan Diggory." He returned the smile. Even his teeth were gorgeous: strait and pearly white.

" I'm a Griffindor," Lily told him.

" I guessed that."

" Oh, right." Lily flushed, and started working.

" What is she doing!" Carrie hissed peering through a shelf. " She's clamming up again! Why does she have to be so damn shy!" The three groaned.

"Someone has to go help her before it gets worse!"

" But who?" Morgan and Carrie both turned and looked at Belle.

" Me?' They both nodded.

" I don't want to!" Carrie glared at Belle.

" But?"

" She's my best friend and she needs my help." Belle said in a mocking voice. She hesitated but Morgan and Carrie shoved her out from behind the bookshelf. Belle grumbled to herself, then put on a falsely bright smile.

" Hey Lils! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She plopped down in the seat next to Lily, and smiled at Dan.

" Hey Belle," he said. Lily looked between the two.

" Do you guys know each other?" Dan shrugged.

" So, what are you working on Dan?" Belle asked.

" Charms," he grimaced. "It's my worst subject."

" Do you need any help? Because Lils, here, is a Charms whiz." Dan grinned at Lily.

" I'd really like that." Lily scooted over and looked at Dan's paper.

" So what are you doing?" Dan started to explain. Belle pretended to gasp when she looked at her watch.

" I've got to go. I'm meeting Carrie and Morgan in 5 minutes. See you later Lils, Dan." Neither looked up. Belle smiled triumphantly, and sauntered behind the bookshelf.

" Piece of Cake," She told Carrie and Morgan, who rolled their eyes. " Let's go."

Lily sat down in between Carrie and Belle on the couch, with a huge grin on her face. Belle, Morgan, and Carrie had headed up to the common room to wait for Lily. Much to their surprise, it took nearly 3 hours for her to come back.

" So, how'd it go?" Morgan asked.

" Amazing," Lily said with a sigh. " He's so easy to talk to!" Belle cleared her throat. "Well after you helped, he was. We ended up getting kicked out of the Library for talking, and then we went down by the lake and…"

" That's nice, Lils," Belle interrupted, " But I think what Morgan was trying to ask, was if he accepted."

"Oh. He did. He also said that he has a few friends who'd want to help. I can't believe that he's a Slytherin!"

" And a damn good looking one too!" The four girls giggled.

" Not to mention nice, funny, and smart. He's perfect!"

" Sounds like Lily has a crush!"

Lily blushed. " Do not. Anyway, right now I have no time for a boyfriend. All that matters is keeping Hogwarts from closing. Everything else can wait."

" Even the auror club? It starts tomorrow night."

" I might go once or twice. If I have time."

" Don't stress out about this Lil," Belle said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "If worst comes to worst, no matter how much you hate it, you can always stay with me."

" Us too." Morgan put in.

" Thanks. But that's not going to happen. I'm not giving up. Ever."

"We're not either. We swear."


End file.
